


Madness

by King_of_Kinks



Series: Michley Fics [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Darkness, Happy Ending, Insanity, M/M, Madness, fluff kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_of_Kinks/pseuds/King_of_Kinks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short story to a picture I created.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My angel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+angel).



I willingly jumped into the abyss of madness. Slipping deeper and deeper into insanity. There's nothing but darkness around me. It gets even darker the deeper I fall. I can hear something. Voices. They are telling me unspeakable things. Cruel things. Disgusting things. 

There's something else. Laughter. It sounds like a maniac is laughing. It takes a while before I realize that I'm the one who's laughing. I'm laughing about all the things they're telling me. All those vile things. I start to enjoy them. 

This wasn't planned. I'm trying to fight it. But I can't. I can't grow wings and I can't climb out of here. Every attempt to leave let's me fall even deeper. Deeper into this pit of madness. I love all the ideas the voices give me. My laughter becomes louder as I do everything the voices tell me. Everytime I shed blood, rip flesh from bones, listen to the sounds of pain and fear I create, a part of my sanity dies, together with my hope of ever escaping from here. 

I lost myself. I'm not who I was anymore. I don't know who I am anymore. Tell me who I am. Help me. But no matter how much I scream out for help, the darkness swallows every sound that isn't part of insanity. 

There's chains wrapping around my body, defeating every chance of ever escaping on my own. I lost my sanity. All I have left is the last bit of hope. I let it go. Let it out of me. Sending it up into the darkness, hoping it's strong enough to survive the madness around it, hoping that someone will notice it. That someone will rescue me. 

There's a new noise. A noise I had never heard before. Something that the madness didn't create. It's the sound of wings. The sound of an angel descending into this pit of insanity. I look up and I see the most beautiful creature I had ever laid my eyes on. It's an angel. The light around him is piercing through the darkness. 

The voices went silent. Not an uncomfortable silence. A peaceful one. I feel something warm in my chest when I look at this angel. My body doesn't feel heavy and cold anymore. My thoughts stopped racing. The urge to bring chaos onto this world has stopped. The angel is stepping forward, removing the chains around me. 

They're telling me to stand up. But I cannot move. My body is numb. I can't even turn my head to look away from them. Instead of getting angry as I expected the angel just smiles and tells me that it's okay. They're grabbing my hand, pulling me onto my feet. Their hands are so soft and warm. They're strong but also gentle. 

I look at their 3 pairs of beautiful wings. They're keeping the darkness away from me. The angel tells me that they're going to get me out of here. I cannot answer. Without the darkness I do not know what to do. Again, instead of getting angry, the angel just picks me up, smiling at me, unfolding their wings and taking off into the air. 

I can feel the pressure lift from my body the higher we get. I can feel my sanity returning. My hope coming back and those cruel thoughts leaving my head. I can feel happiness flowing through my body, the light of this angel washing away all the traces of the darkness and sins. Washing the blood of the innocents off my hands. 

I can see the end of the abyss. It's so bright and happy up here. I feel safe. Safe inside the arms of this angel. I close my eyes and they tell me to rest. They say everything is okay now. Everything is fine. I'm safe now. I'm saved. 

I open my eyes and I'm laying on my bed. When I turn to the side I can see that beautiful angel. He's opening his eyes, smiling at me. "I love you Crowley." He says. I smile back with tears in my eyes. "I love you too Michael."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave critic in the comments below.


End file.
